


Wants and Needs

by regardinglove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Ice Cream, M/M, Married Life, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regardinglove/pseuds/regardinglove
Summary: Yuuri’s post-retirement gig as a figure skating coach isn’t always easy. Luckily, Victor knows exactly how to cheer Yuuri up.





	Wants and Needs

_Retirement from skating will be easy_ , they said. _It’s the best,_ they said.

 _Sure it is,_ Yuuri sarcastically thinks to himself as he collapses against his apartment door, body slumping to the floor. A piercing headache pounds behind his temples and he wants nothing more than to just lay down and sleep for a thousand years, forget that this entire day, no, week has ever happened.

He sighs as he leans against the doorway. He really shouldn’t be surprised his week is rough. This  _is_ what he signed up for when he retired last year and took up coaching at Ice Castle, but it’s hard to enjoy his work when he can’t go a day without an overbearing parent in his face, demanding to know why their child came back from practice bruised or why their kid isn’t excelling in figure skating. Yuuri tries to placate their complaints, explain that bruises happen when you’re learning a new jump, and that not everyone is cut out to be the next Evgeni Plushenko, but all he ever gets is long, rambling rants about how he’s somehow responsible for everything wrong in the world. It’s incredibly frustrating.

Regardless, he knows he shouldn’t be complaining too much. Besides a few overwhelming parents, his post retirement life has been everything he’s ever wanted. The juniors he coaches are talented beyond their years, and he has no doubt that some, if not all, of them will move on to great things one day. He has a small apartment in Hatsetsu overlooking the ocean, a stable income, a golden wedding ring on his finger. He has sleepy mornings in bed, a newly adopted toy poodle curled up by his feet, and--

“Yuuri? Is that you?”

 _Victor_. He has Victor, too.

“By the door!” Yuuri calls out warily, letting his eyes glance towards the sound of footsteps.

Victor appears around the corner, looking devastatingly handsome in that black, pinstriped suit he always wears to his commentating events. His hair is falling slightly in his eyes and his lips are curled up into a slight smile, arms crossed over his middle.

Yuuri’s mouth goes dry.

“Rough day?” Victor asks.

Yuuri manages to nod. “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

Victor looks him up and down for a moment before his face lights up. “Then I know exactly what you need. Wait here!” he calls, then disappears in the direction of the kitchen.

“Victor? What are you doing?” he questions.

“Hold on!” Victor calls back.

Yuuri leans back and waits for Victor to return. He can only imagine what his husband is coming up with, and when a long bang rings out from kitchen, Yuuri cringes.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asks.

“Arg, stupid,” he can hear Victor mutter to himself, followed by a few more clicks and clangs. He’s almost about to go see what all the noise is about, but before he gets a chance Victor appears in the doorway, a gallon of ice cream and two spoons perched between his fingers.

Yuuri feels affection bloom inside of him. “Mint chocolate chip?”

Victor smiles as he walks over and sits down next to Yuuri. “Of course. It’s your favorite.” He pops off the ice cream top and offers a spoon to Yuuri, who graciously accepts. “A perfect solution to a bad day.”

Yuuri scoops a spoonful of ice cream from the tub and eats it. The cool mint feels heavenly against his tongue, and the bursts of chocolate are a perfect compliment. He smiles as the coldness seeps down his throat, making his entire body shiver.

“Good, isn’t it?” Victor asks while he drapes an arm around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him close.

Yuuri leans into Victor’s space and kisses his lips in response. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

Victor laughs and closes his eyes. “Anything for you, love. Anything for you.”

They spend the rest of the evening eating ice cream and talking about their days. Yuuri listens intently as Victor goes on about one of his fellow commentators who can’t seem to talk about anything but himself, and Yuuri responds by venting about one mother who yelled at him for five minutes because her son fell while attempting a jump. They laugh and complain and eat ice cream until the sun sets and yawns intermix with their words, then crawl into bed together, curled up against each other’s sides as sleep overtakes them.

Yuuri smiles as his eyes close, thinking about how lucky he is to have Victor by his side, now and forevermore. 


End file.
